The process by which customers have made purchases or withdrawals currency from point-of-sale (POS) devices and automated teller machines (ATM) has remained the same for a considerably long time. The user first approaches the POS/ATM, insert or swipes his/her card into the card reader, enters a PIN number in accordance with a transaction type, responds to the prompts on the screen, and makes a payment or receives currency and a receipt. However, conventional cards provide litter or no configurable parameters to adjust to the specifics of a transaction. As such, a conventional credit/debit card may be used to make purchases without regard to the merchant where the purchase is being made, the location of the merchant, etc. Similarly, a conventional credit/debit card may be used by one joint account holder without the knowledge or approval of another joint accounts holder. Thus, conventional credit/debit/ATM cards may not be suitable for certain transaction types under certain conditions.